


Minor Antagonist

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rildenstern's perspective at the end of Yoglabs episode <i>Clone Labs</i>.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Antagonist

=== === ===

Rildenstern saw Gosencrantz approaching, Xephos trailing behind him, and briefly felt a stab of panic. Had Xephos captured him? No, they were walking together easily. Gosencrantz was unbound and was armed, while Xephos was not.

 _How could you betray me?_ Rildenstern thought, turning to meet Gosencrantz' eyes. He wanted to see the cold truth there. But what he saw wasn't betrayal. _He's gone._

The screams of the dying master clone were barely noticeable over the pain that stabbed his heart. Gosencrantz was gone. His soul had been devoured by that monster of a dwarf, and all Rildenstern had left now was his memory, and the face the dwarf now wore in mockery of its original owner.

At least Rildenstern could take what meager comfort there was to be found in the loss of the dwarf's master clone. Once he was finished with the duty he had set himself, Rildenstern could turn on his lover's murderer and take revenge. And after... well, perhaps he could meet Gosencrantz on the other side.

But that would require pretending he hadn't noticed this foul violation that had been enacted on his love.

"That's one down!" Rildenstern couldn't even feel pride in how even his voice was, now; in how well he could fool the two monsters who ran the company. "Just one left!"

He dashed towards Xephos' master clone tank. If he could just finish this before they reached him... They would no longer be deathless. They would lose so much of their power, and the world would stand a chance at avoiding being under their thumb.

The glass panel cracked beneath his blows, then burst, opening a gap just wide enough that he should be able to stab through it. He raised his pick and-

The sword sliding between his ribs from behind shouldn't have been so surprising. Rildenstern coughed up blood, the jerk of his chest causing the sword to scrape against bone. The dwarf yanked his sword back out as Rildenstern began collapsing into the tank fluid draining across the floor, and he last thing he knew was the face that had once belonged to his most precious person leaning over him.

He could almost pretend that it really was Gosencrantz seeing him off, as his eyes fell closed against his will, and all was lost to darkness.

_I pray I get to be with you in the end, my love._

=== === ===


End file.
